


That Was Auto-Correct

by stupid_drawings



Series: Auto-Correct [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Auto-correct, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupid_drawings/pseuds/stupid_drawings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has been inspired by John's constant auto-correct problems</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Was Auto-Correct

**Monday**

 

 

 **Tuesday**

  


 

 **Wednesday**


End file.
